Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise
by chiisai hito
Summary: A beggar woman came to the castle offering a rose in return for shelter from the cold. He turned her away she placed a curse on the castle. Only if he loved and had that love returned would they go back to normal. But who could ever learn to love a beast?
1. Chapter 1

Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise

Stage 1

"Why is it so dead here? Just a minute ago, everything looked so alive…" A 16-year-old boy was looking around, amazed at the dead trees and dried up brush. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Wait… Is that a gate? I wonder if there's anyone there?" The boy said as he clambered over the brush and dead stuff to get to the wrought iron bars the made the gate. "It looks more like a prison than anything…" The boy finished with a shiver.

----------------

"Milord… There seems to be an intruder," a servant said to a figure in the shadows. "Shall I kill them?"

"No… Bring them here…" came the rather icy reply… The thing turned around and light caught the even icier blue eyes as he stepped out of the shadows. The sight would make a child scream.

----------------

The boy had found the gateway and opened it, wincing at the squeaking. "Has anyone come through this gate in the last 100 years?" he asked himself, shivering again. He pulled his heavy wool cloak tight about him and he sighed, looking at the white mist that was his breath in this nippy weather. He could barely see the path that lead up to a castle in the distance. Not that he felt anyone would want to go to this castle. It was rather… Scary looking. Even from a distance. It looked black in the setting sun with sharp points piercing the sky. The wind howling made it seem the sky was wailing with pain at being poked by the terraces. Not one fire seemed to be lit in the castle, either, which was odd for how cold it was outside.

"I hope that it isn't haunted…" The boy said as he pulled on a lock of his read hair, his oddly red eyes reflecting the castle as he moved on towards the castle.

----------------

A blonde haired man opened the door for the redhead boy as he stepped onto the landing. "Welcome. The master wished to see you," he said, his golden eyes glinting rather… murderously. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and ran away right then, and would have if the blonde hadn't grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. The heavy wooden door creaked shut behind them as the blonde servant led him into the entrance hall.

"This is the Castle Eiree," the blonde man said as he let the redhead stop and stare for a while. The man just played with his extremely long hair while the redhead just gawked. There was a grand white marble staircase that winded up in a circular section of the room, just for the staircase. The floor was cold white marble as well, the space in the room, the redhead noticed, was enough to fit 4 or 5 village homes, such as his, quite comfortably. About 10 wooden doors that looked as it they had once been the grandest around lined the sidewalls, 5 for each. There were a lot of rather dark paintings, sculptures, and tapestries that, even for their repulsive images, drew the redhead to them in a sick fascination. "Please follow me," the man said finally.

"Uh… yes…" the redhead replied, following the blonde up the marble staircase.

----------------

Back in the village, an old man lay dying from illness. He has sent his grandson to go get herbs for him, but he hadn't returned… He stood up from his bed, determined to find the boy. Even if he was very sick, he owed it to the boy to live a full life. After all, 16 years of life and that's it? Why, that old man had been around 60 years. If that wasn't a full enough life, then what was?

All he hoped was that the boy was okay… The old man couldn't do much else than find his grandson.

"Daisuke, I'm coming for you."

----------------

The blonde had led the 16 year old into a study that took up space on the 5th floor of the castle. It was fairly big. Bigger than any room the boy had in his village house. And there were so many books. The walls were lined with them, and there were even bookcases in the middle of the room. There were 3 fireplaces with 3 or 4 chairs at each hearth, and one large window, though it had a heavy red velvet curtain shutting out the final rays of sunlight for the day.

And there was a figure silhouetted by the only lit fireplace, his back turned towards the door. He seemed to be reading, hunched over slightly. The blonde cleared his throat so as to direct the person's attention to the door.

"Milord, the intruder is here," the servant said, bowing, though the figure did not turn around.

"Good. You may leave now, Krad," he said in a commanding tone.

"Right, Milord…" Krad said as he put his hands on the redhead's shoulder. "Good luck," he whispered into the frightened boy's ear. "You'll need it to get out of here alive," he finished menacingly. The boy turned to look at Krad with a petrified look on his face and he whimpered.

"Leave, Krad!" The figure said, the fire seeming to reflect the fury that was in his voice. It roared a bit higher, and licks of flame caressed the stone mantle above it.

"Yes, Milord," Krad said, bowing again before he left.

"Who are you?" The figure asked, still facing the fire.

"U-uh… My name's Daisuke, sir. Daisuke Niwa," the redhead replied, flustering up.

"Daisuke… Why did you come here?" The voice was cold and quite cruel-sounding.

"My grandfather's ill and he needed some herbs… I got lost… Can you tell me how to get back to the village?"

"Why would I do that?" The figure responded, turning away from the fire. Daisuke tried to choke down a scream, but it couldn't be repressed. The man came closer to Daisuke, his pretty eyes narrowed. But they were the only things pretty about him. For some reason, he was deformed beyond all belief- his face seemed melted, he had a hunched back, and his knuckles were knobby. He looked old and young together t the same time- Immortal. His blue hair, and blue eyes. They were the only things that kept him young…

"I am Lord Satoshi Hikari of Castle Eiree," he said, giving a strangely malicious lopsided smile.

----------------

A/N: -hides from Satoshi fangirls- Wah! Don't kill me! I had a hard enough time making him ugly… But if I didn't there wouldn't be a story! e.e

All right. So, thank you for reading, and heh. I lied. This is actually the last time you shall see me for a month, to all those who have been reading my other fan fiction. And this one is short so far, but wait! It shall grow, just as my other story with the title so long and in Japanese, I don't care to remember it. (Now isn't that pathetic?)

Um, not much to say… But I do have a little question- what fairy tale is this based off of?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is! The second chapter! Enjoy, yo!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beauty and the Beast nor do I own D N Angel. I do own my name, though. O.o

----------------

Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise

Stage 2

There shall be no doubt that Daisuke was shocked once Lord Hikari turned himself around to face the redhead. For such a silky voice, why did the lord have to be so... hideous? The boy began to back away once Lord Hikari limped his way over to him, Eventually, Daisuke found himself against a wall, unable to continue shrinking away from the lord.

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" The lord said, his strange smile widening.

"N-no!" Daisuke squeaked like a mouse.

"Really?" Satoshi said, obviously not believing the younger man. He cupped the redhead's chin with a gnarled and knobby hand that should have belonged to someone of the age of, say 140. The boy whimpered in response. The lord seemed to lose his patience and he raised his other hand and backhanded Daisuke to the floor. The boy slumped over on the floor, too shocked and terrified to pull himself back up. Satoshi, meanwhile, had turned around again and started for the fire on the other side of the room.

"No matter what they say, they're always afraid... Always wanting to get away..." the lord said more to himself than to anyone. This cause the simpering Daisuke to stop his noise and look up at the saddened lord, a hand on his cheek that now sported a burning hot red mark from Satoshi's violence.

"Wh-who?" Daisuke piped up.

"Everybody!" Satoshi said, having reached a table. He shoved everything off of it violently and books clunked to the floor while sheets of loose paper fluttered like feathers down onto the royally embroidered rug on the floor. Daisuke winced as Satoshi turned over his should to look at the boy. His eyes were full of hate... and something else as well... Was it hurt?

"I... I'm sorry," Daisuke replied softly, his voice only a little high pitched and shaky.

"You shall stay here," Satoshi said, voice low and grumble-y, his hands on the table while he hunched over it.

"But, my gran-"

"You shall stay here!" Satoshi asserted, nearly yelling into the tabletop. Daisuke just whimpered. "Krad!" Satoshi snapped. Immediately the door creaked open and the blond haired servant walked 5 feet into the room.

"Yes, Master Hikari?" Krad asked, voice full of fake geniality.

"Take this boy to a guest's room," Satoshi said, voice cooling off. "He shall stay here for a while."

"As you wish, my lord," Krad said, yet again bowing to a Satoshi with his back turned. He stood straight and walked to Daisuke, pulled him up off of the floor, and half carried him out of the room. The boy was in such shock, and Krad didn't do anything to help. The mere presence of the servant was enough to put chills down your spine. That was very odd, because servants are usually marked on how good they are by their invisibility...

"So, Daisuke, is it?" Daisuke nodded. Krad had been listening through the door, then. "I warned you that getting out of here wouldn't be easy." Krad laughed. Daisuke shivered. "But I'm so happy we have a guest... The first one in twenty years..."

"Twenty? But you can't be past twenty yourself!" Daisuke exclaimed, accidentally giving a twisted complement.

"Ah! Yes, you don't know about the curse, then?"

"What curse?"

"The curse that reigns over Castle Eiree. The curse that has trapped me here and has given me immortality, only to waste it on that fool who calls himself 'Lord'," Krad said bitterly. "I have been at this castle for 120 years..." Krad trailed off, the look of memories replaying themselves upon his face. Daisuke thought it best not to interrupt... After all, he might lose a limb if he tried...

They tower in the east wing of the castle. His room was at the top of the tower- an extremely cold place. Daisuke swore he could feel the tower shift with the wind as they climbed up the stairs, and once they reached his room, the redhead's lips were tinted blue and he was shivering uncontrollably. Krad just snickered. He was perfectly fine, after all.

"This is your room. You shall stay here until sent for," Krad said, opening the door and leading the 16 year old into the room. He looked out the window to judge the time. "It is late for dinner, so I suppose you shall have to wait until morning to eat," Krad finished with a little snicker as a parting gift. He wheeled around and sauntered right out of the room, giving Daisuke a rather unpleasant look.

Daisuke stood there as the door slammed, still slightly stunned. 'What the hell happened today?' was his only thought. He staggered over to the bed in the north curve of the wall that was right next to the window. Daisuke didn't even have the strength to start up a fire in the fireplace at the south curve of the room, even though his window, though it had actual glass panes, was old, and the iron casings seemed to have shrunk a little, letting a little draft cool the room with aid from the small gaps in between the stones that made the circular wall.

Daisuke flung himself onto the bed, finding it quite soft indeed. There was no doubt that the Lord of this large castle had enough to afford actual down mattresses. Still, Daisuke was surprised to find soft linen and an even softer land than the scratchy sackcloth filled with hard, prickly straw that he was accustomed to for a bed.

The redhead burrowed under the down comforters, musing about their warmth and softness, and within a minute he fell asleep. His dreams were filled of a certain old man wandering the forest, shivering and sick, the fear of wolves and other creatures of the night evident on his face. Daisuke woke up jut before dawn, beads of sweat running down his neck and face, breathing heavily. How had he forgotten about his grandfather?

----------------

The old man fell to the ground, shivering. He had reached an iron gate, but he hadn't seen it. Not yet. In fact, he had been unable to see clearly for the past hour. He had been fighting onward in search for his grandson, and that- only that- had made him able to reach this point. It was a good five hours from his hut on the edge of the village, and for an ill man nearing the end of his days, that was a considerable distance.

"I'm sorry Daisuke," the man said as he lost consciousness. His breath came slowly, making streams of mist float up into the air and dissipate into the fog that was rolling over from the castle.

----------------

The sun rose and Daisuke was still in his bed, clutching the covers to him. Soon enough, there came a couple of knocks on the door before it creaked open to reveal a man with violet hair and eyes.

"Mornin' Sunshine," the man said, seeing Daisuke was awake. Violet Hair cracked a mischievous smile as he entered the room fully.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, having clambered to the head of the bed, unable to scoot back any further.

"Dark. I'm a 'servant' here at Castle Eiree. Though, most what I do is walk around bored out of my mind. Ever since the curse settled on the castle, not more'n 20 people have visited! All of them dead or frightened away. And the castle? All but forgotten," Dark said, smiling ironically.

"What is this curse?" Daisuke said, rather exasperated. After all, he had been wondering about it ever since Krad had said something about it.

"You don't know? I thought maybe someone had told you!" Dark exclaimed, somewhat shocked. "Well, have you met Hikari?" Dark asked. Daisuke nodded. "Okay, well then you've probably seen his temper. Albeit most of that has come from the curse, but before the curse, he was something as well. Always cold. Never welcoming. It was a pity, 'cause 120 years ago, a sorceress decided to camp here for the night, but Hikari turned her away. All she had to give was a rose, after all. He had a bunch of rose bushes anyways. Why would he want a single rose that was probably _from_ his bushes? This was before he knew she was a sorceress, by the way. Anyways, she kind of snapped and told him she was staying. That rubbed Hikari the wrong way and he ordered his guards to take her away. They started to, but once they dragged her to the door, they stopped, paralyzed. She said something like 'How dare you treat a sorceress as myself like this? I shall curse you and all in your castle until you can show true kindness.' Some died instantaneously, and some, like Krad and I, were fated to longevity with nothing to do, and Hikari was cursed to become a monster so that it would be that much harder for him to be nice to anyone. Usually, no one would accept kindness from one so hideous. It has made him so much more bitter than before. He thinks that he can force his 'kindness' on people. Take you for example. He's forcing you to accept his 'hospitality' by trapping you up in this room," Dark finished, shaking his head. "But I didn't come to tell you about the curse. I came to tell you that breakfast should be ready and waiting. Better hurry, or it'll be cold." Daisuke nodded and got out of bed, confusion replacing alarm.

"Are those your clothes?" Dark asked, now that Daisuke's comforter was not covering everything up to his chin.

"Y-yeah..." Daisuke said, looking down at them. A brown tunic with brown pants... Nothing rich. It was what most from the village wore, after all. Fine clothes were for rich people.

"Yeah. You're going to have to change," Dark said, amusement in his voice.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're eating with the Lord himself."

----------------

A/N: Yey! Second chapter up, and I'm really happy to see where it's going. Both directions, actually.

You see, I have a dilemma. I'm not sure whether or not to do something, and this something will determine the course of the story. Both are fine with me, I think... So I'm asking you- would you rather have Daisuke thrown into a depression and actually kind of want to stay at the castle? Or do you want him to rebel against Satoshi all the way? Well, not all the way, but you know what I mean.

Please review. It makes Chiisai Hito happy. -nod, nod-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. I also do not own D N Angel or any of its characters.

----------------

Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise

Stage 3

It didn't take too long for Dark to whip up some new clothes for Daisuke. The castle had housed quite a few people, and no doubt some had been Daisuke's size at one point in life. The clothes were obviously over 100 years old, but they were still grand articles, made of fine velvet and silk- cloths that Daisuke would never have imagined himself even touching, let alone wearing.

After Daisuke was all suited up, Dark placed him next to the wall and backed away to get a good look at the redhead. The tailcoat was white in color- a pristine white, the kind that looked as if it had never been touched. It was embroidered with what seemed to be silver fashioned into thread. The thread formed impossibly perfect designs that ran along the hem at the bottom of his shirt as well as at the neck. A silver appliqué rested on his breast with a single diamond embezzled right at the center of his chest. At the end of the appliqué, the tailcoat slit right above his belly button with the silver embroidery running along both sides of the slit as well. Underneath this top layer was a white silk shirt, and underneath that a cotton under shirt so as to hide as much skin as possible. The sleeves were slit up to Daisuke's elbow. This allowed silk from the undershirt, hemmed by intricate lace, to cuff his wrists in a princely manner. His slacks were brown in color, and just a little loose. Since they had not been originally made for the boy, they were not the perfect fit, but he still looked grand enough to share a meal with the former lord of the land.

"Alright, well, it's good enough for now. We can get our seamstress to make you new clothes that will fit you better for your stay here later. Now you should be getting downstairs before Hikari gets fed up and retreats back into his library," Dark said, walking over to Daisuke, putting his hands on the redhead's shoulders, and marching him out of the room and down the winding flight of stairs.

----------------

Nothing but the clank of real silverware against ceramic platters was heard for about an half-hour. Daisuke was flushing red, looking into a bowl of soup, embarrassed in front of this man who had lived in a castle all his life, knew how to act, what to do, and what to say at such an elegant meal. If only he had asked Dark to tell him what to do!

Satoshi was staring across the table at his guest, eyes narrowed, wondering what he should do. What he _could_ do. The boy seemed to be afraid of him, though that would be understandable... But what could he do? What could he...

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, eyes full of innocence, and caught the lord's glance. Both looked down to their meals before Daisuke said, voice a bit higher than normal, "L-lord Hikari?"

Satoshi glanced up, setting his spoon down on a napkin folded neatly to the right of his bowl. "Yes?" he asked, straightening as best he could with his hunched back and folding his hands in his lap.

"May I ask you something?"

"You just did," Satoshi replied, mouth twitching as if he were going to smile.

"I-I'm sorry..." Daisuke blushed furiously. He felt about ready to die. He couldn't put up the façade of a nobleman. He hadn't even seen a 'noble' person before last night. Daisuke just didn't know how to handle himself.

"Please ask what you were going to," Satoshi said, having abandoned his half-empty soup for talk. Daisuke did the same.

"I was wondering... When you might let me leave," Daisuke said carefully, though he knew that any way he put this, Satoshi was sure to explode.

"Why do you want to leave? I could give you everything you could hope for!" Satoshi said, his voice rising slightly.

"I-I'm sorry... But I have to get back to my grandfather... H-he's ill and I have to take care of him!"

"You're grandfather?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes sir... I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn," Daisuke quieted, turning his face down to continue gazing at his soup as if there were a movie playing in it or something. He could tell Satoshi wouldn't let him go, even for his grandfather. Satoshi looked into his soup as well, though instead of the forlorn expression displayed on Daisuke's face, his held a look of deep thought.

That was how they stayed until Satoshi stood, bowed to Daisuke, and excused himself from the table, leaving Daisuke to sit for a few seconds until he left. Daisuke stood up as the door closed, sighed, looked back into the bowl of soup he hadn't quite finished, and walked to the door, only to find it open and Dark standing there, beaming.

"How'd it go?"

----------------

Satoshi was again in the library, though he wasn't alone.

"Milord... When will you accept that _I_ am the only one who will accept _you?_" Krad said tutting at the poor lord's attempts. The boy just couldn't grasp it. _Krad_ was the only one who could feel empathetic to this boy. _Krad_ was the only one that could love him.

Satoshi was sitting by the unlit fireplace, a book in his hands. He was not reading it, though. Krad couldn't leave him alone long enough _to_ read it.

"It is quite unfortunate that you were among those who were granted eternal life with me," was all Satoshi said in response. He had heard this lecture so many times... So many...

"I could save you from this curse, Satoshi," Krad whispered forcefully, putting his hands on the back of Satoshi's chair and leaning in to whisper into the lord's ear.

"You know full well you cannot," Satoshi said, turning to glare at his 'servant'. "You who are akin to me, you who are of this castle. You are not to break this curse... Must I tell you what that sorceress said every day?"

"She told you to show kindness, to love and the curse will be broken!"

"She also told me to welcome strangers," Satoshi said pointedly. Krad stood straight and whirled around the chair to be face to face with Satoshi.

"You have welcomed all but one hundred strangers, Milord! Is that not enough? Why do you not let me break this curse?" Krad asked, exasperatedly.

"Because you only want my former power," Satoshi said as he stood up, put his book on the chair he had been sitting in, and walked with surprising dignity out of the library.

----------------

"Hold still!" the shrill voice said as Daisuke shrunk away from the needle that was trying so hard to push itself into the fabric that now hung loosely on Daisuke's shoulders.

"Ow!" Daisuke yelped as the needle found a nice spot to jab Daisuke for the 19th time.

"You wouldn't get jabbed so much if you'd just stay still," two indignant brown eyes glared up into the redhead's face as said redhead was wiping away a tear born from the sting of the needle.

"Then don't be so forceful!" was Daisuke's reply as Dark entered the room again.

"Risa, be nice. I doubt he's had to be tailored by a stranger. He probably made his clothes himself." Daisuke nodded in response to Dark's comment.

"I could see that once I laid eyes on those... scraps," Risa said, curling a lip in disgust to this commoner's old clothes. She had been working with fine cloths and threads for her whole life. She had been taught to sew clothes fit for a lord, which she had done, in fact.

"Scra-Ouch!" Daisuke said as the needle penetrated his skin... Yet again.

----------------

The room slid slowly into view... Black dots erupted in front of his eyes as he sat up. Where was he? It was dark... And cold... Why was he here?

Most importantly, where was Daisuke?

The old man was wide-awake now, breathing a bit heavier than normal, and looking around this room. He was... on a bed. It was light and fluffy as well... Really comfortable. Too comfortable. It was cold in this room, though... Stones... The room was made of stones... Who had enough money for that? Where was he?

There was a fireplace, but no fire. He wanted to stand up and light the fire himself, but he felt so weak... Where was Daisuke?

A wooden door opened and a rather horrifying person stepped in. The old man gasped lightly, fighting for consciousness.

"Good, you're awake," the boy said, smiling lopsidedly.

"Who-who're you?" The old man was breathing even more heavily, though his body didn't seem to be doing anything with the extra oxygen, like, oh say, keeping him conscious.

"Lord Hikari of Castle Eiree. Who are you?" The blue haired man was stepping closer to the old man on the bed

"Daiki..." the man said before fainting yet again.

----------------

Krad was in the library yet, standing furiously in front of the fireplace. Why couldn't Satoshi understand this... He, of all people, should know what it is like to be stuck in a castle and not be able to leave. He, of all people, should feel this pain. He had to give up his rule because of this stupid curse! No one wanted to be ruled by a monster... It was a miracle he was allowed to keep the castle. Of course, he was physically unable to leave it, as was all that had been in this castle when the curse had struck. Even the souls of the dead had a habit of walking through the halls, unable to leave the castle even after death. This was their fate until Satoshi came around and looked to Krad to break this spell. No one but Krad could... No one...

The door to the Library opened and a girl came in, short brown hair rustling as she busied herself with try to clean what was already clean. Suddenly, aggravated by the intrusion, Krad punched his fist into a bookcase, knocking it over and splitting open his knuckled. A rather colorful strain of cursing followed as the blonde strode out of the room, not even caring that blood dripped from his still-balled up fist onto the usually-impeccable floor.

The servant named Riku growled at the retreating back as she walked over to the fallen case and struggled to set it upright. Damn maniac. Couldn't keep his temper for 20 minutes... It really was a pity he couldn't die, nor leave.

----------------

"There. It's all sized," Risa said as she helped Daisuke pull the clothes off himself, trying to keep from getting scratched by the needles that dictated where Risa would sew the soon-to-be garments. "I'll take this back to my room to finish, then. Good day," Risa said over her shoulder to Daisuke and Dark, who was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, looking quite unlordly. It was a good thing _he_ wasn't the lord of this castle. It made Daisuke shiver how weird this castle would be with him as Lord. Or rather, how _much_ more weird it would be.

"She'll have that done by tomorrow, or if she's really into it, this evening," Dark said, praising Risa's sewing skills. After all, everything that this man wore was also made by Risa, as she had nothing much better to do since they had quite a supply of cloth as well as more than enough time to herself. No one was growing, no one was changing... Might as well sew for the servants to keep yourself busy, right?

"O-okay," Daisuke said, stepping off of the stool that he had been standing on to help Risa decide just how long his pants should be. He tossed his old tunic on, feeling nervouse being half-naked in front of this person who was sitting on his bed. He had kept his pants on throughout the sizing as Risa had said it would be okay to do so.

"Don't worry, she's the best that ever was, and 136 years of practice certainly does no harm. You should see her wardrobe. It takes up a whole room. So does Hikari's. It's all amazing work, too," Dark said, certainly a friendly servant. Maybe 140-or-so years of living in the castle makes one forget about courteous behavior. That is, acting as if he was in a court.

"Well, I shall leave you be, I suppose..." Dark said, standing up and walking past Daisuke to the door.

"No! Wait..." Dark had just opened the door when h looked back.

"Yes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"C-could you teach me how to act in front of Lord Hikari?" Daisuke asked, his face turning a brilliant shade of red that would give Rudolph's nose a run for its money.

----------------

A/N: Yey! No more writer's block, I hope! Instead a mega cold that has kept me home for the day, coughing and gagging on this really, really bad taste in my mouth and that really, really bad sick smell that just makes me feel even more sick.

Darn 20-degree weather (Fahrenheit) and a jacket that barely gives warmth... Along with wet hair that froze on me... -growl- Anyways- here you go, the 3rd chapter.

Please review.

--Chiisai Hito

P.S. I forgot to say last chapter, but y'all are pretty smart. Guessed it! And I did fix my dilemma. Now to tackle the next one! (Not that I know what it is yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, nor do I own Beauty and the Beast.

-------------

Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise

Stage 4

"You're never going to get this," Dark said, kind of half smiling in amusement.

"No!" Daisuke was trying really hard to learn to bow properly. He hadn't thought that simply bending at your waist could have so many rules attached. "I can get this. I know I can." They were standing in Daisuke's room, Daisuke in the middle, demonstrating his attempts in front of a critical Dark.

"Then do it," Dark said. He was leaning against the wall, smirking happily at his new 'charge'.

"Okay..." Daisuke bowed his head and bent at his waist, trying to keep his back a straight as he could.

"YAWN!" Dark said, holding a hand to his mouth as if to stifle a yawn. "C'mon. Put a little more into it. It doesn't seem genuine."

"Maybe 'cause it's not," Daisuke said, growling a little. Dark didn't seem to be helping much. It certainly was irritating.

"A courtier must always seem genuine," Dark said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not asking to be a courtier!" Daisuke said exasperatedly.

"But you are asking how you should act in front of Hikari, no?" Dark said, examining his fingernails. "The only people he used to interact with _were_ courtiers."

"Fine..." Daisuke said with a sigh. "I want to be a courtier."

"Alright, add a little bit of a... gesture with it. Friendly, warm," Dark advised, shifting his weight off of the wall and standing, straight backed, in front of Daisuke. "Like... this." Dark bent at the waist, making a sweeping gesture with his right hand. "Make it have meaning."

"Ah… Alright…" Daisuke tried. He was a bit rigid and his arm movement was jerky. It definitely looked forced.

"No, no! You're not flowing! You must flow!"

"Huh? Okay…" Daisuke tried again, trying his hardest to make his movements flow.

"That's too much. Someone of your status should not gesture so much. You are not to draw attention to yourself, nor are you to outshine the lord. You are a commoner."

"I thought I was being a courtier," Daisuke said, indignantly.

"You cannot _be_ what you are not. You shall learn to act as in a court, but you shall not overstep your bounds," Dark said. "Again."

"Fine," Daisuke said, irritated. He bowed again and simplified his movements significantly while still remembering to 'flow'.

"Good... Now, just slow down a bit and work on your expression. Let me see it again," Dark said, leaning back against the wall and genuinely smiling. Not one before this had _ever_ shown this attitude towards the lord... Maybe this could _finally_ be it...

----------------

Riku had finally finished cleaning the books up, and righting the bookcase. That took longer than expected, and she was told to bring a guest some supper. She couldn't very well set a bookcase that was twice her size upright in a short amount of time. It was also very heavy, and that, of course, didn't help. She also had to wipe up the blood that Krad so kindly spilled for her. 'Humph. A guest finally comes to this damned castle and I have to be late to bring him supper.'

The girl had become bitter since her imprisonment at Castle Eerie, much to everyone's dismay. She had once been very kind hearted, forgiving...loyal, friendly, and a really good servant. Now... She was bitter, sarcastic, and unhappy.

She sauntered down to the kitchens, climbing down 3 servant stairways and down a dank and dark hallway. Being a servant certainly didn't have perks.

Riku picked up a bowl of soup handed to her by Takeshi, the head cook. In fact, the only cook left. Thanking him lowly, and hearing an amount of kindly babble that was truly irritating back, she turned and placed the bowl on a platter with some tea and bread. She picked up the platter and huffed her way to the guest's bedroom, knocking lightly before entering.

Riku stole a quick glance at the man in the bed before lowering her gaze to the floor. An old man? How did he get here? He didn't seem to be awake.

Riku shuffled to the side of the bed and placed her platter on a bedside table. She glanced around the room quickly. No one else was in the room. Hmm.

She stole another look at this old man, acknowledging his erratic breathing that was very odd for someone who seemed so deep in sleep. She crept closer to the bed and stared at his face. Nice. Warm. Wrinkly. It reminded her of her grandfather... But he had died a long time ago. And she had not. It was a pity that she was mortally afraid of ghosts or she might have been able to talk to him again. Not that it would help her longing to once again hug her grandfather... Walk hand in hand with him and her sister down the servant hallway while he told her stories of battles and fairies that always made her dream sweet dreams and imagine adventures fit for knights.

Riku allowed herself a smile as she looked away from this man. She didn't know him. Why must she get so schmaltzy over him?

She turned to walk out when the man coughed slightly and his eyes opened. Riku turned 'round to look back at him. He sat up slowly, looking up at the girl with short brown hair and he smiled through another fit of coughs.

"Hello," Daiki said, sensing that she was either curious or somewhat afraid to be found in his room when he was asleep.

"I-I am sorry. I must leave," Riku said, turning around again, blushing from embarrassment. Servants are not to be heard... Servants are _not_ to be heard.

"Oh... I was hoping for some company, I suppose," Daiki said in a raspy voice.

"I have put some food for you on the bedside table," Riku said, still facing the door and trying to keep this man from becoming too friendly with her.

"Thank you, miss," Daiki said as he turned his attention to the food. Riku began to walk away when she heard Daiki struggle with the tray. The platter clattered slightly as he tried to pick it up and failed, and Riku turned around quickly.

"Wait! Let me get that for you," She said, rushing over to Daiki and picking up the platter. She set it carefully on his lap, trying her best not to just suddenly drop the weight of the soup and tea on his frail body.

"Again, thank you," Daiki said, smiling warmly.

"It is my duty," Riku said, blushing slightly. Why did this man have to be so kind? She was not used to it... Under Krad's regulation... Nothing seemed kind. Not even her own twin sister.

Daiki sneezed and looked at the unlit fireplace once more. Riku straightened and looked to the fireplace as well.

"Ah! I am sorry. I had not realized that it was unlit. I shall light it for you. Maybe that should make you warm? You seem to be sick…" Riku trailed off, unable to stop. Damn! She was supposed to be a servant. She was not to be friendly, but only serve. She was not to make trifling statements. Only those that would hold significance with the listener.

"Please, you don't have to," Daiki said, feeling that he should not have this young woman do all this work just for him. He started to sit up fully to stand, but fell back into the cushions, nearly tipping the soup and tea over on his lap.

"No, no..." You should eat or your food will get icy," Riku said, a smile shining through her voice... The first time in a long time that she had smiled... It was refreshing.

----------------

Lord Hikari had left Daiki the moment he had fainted. He was not going to sit around and wait for the man to wake. Instead, he sent for a servant to go and bring him some food and tea. The first one he had come across happened to be Riku, and though she recently would be that last one that Lord Hikari would send to tend to a guest, he ordered her to it anyways.

She had been on her way to clean up the library, as he had been so crudely reminded, so Satoshi had told her to see to him after she had finished. It would not take long. The library was pretty clean already. Maybe a little dusting on the top shelves, but that would be it.

Satoshi found his tailor walking through the hallways, humming to herself with a pile of clothes to be sewn in her hands. The moment she saw him, however, she blushed and tried to hide the bundle behind her.

"Lord Hikari! Oh, good day," She said, curtseying awkwardly while still trying to hide her cloth.

"Miss Risa," Satoshi said, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. "Would you kindly go down to the kitchens and ask Takeshi to prepare a meal for a guest. Soup, bread, tea. That is, after you drop off those clothes. Don't worry, I shall not ask about them," Satoshi finished, turning away and heading toward his rooms. Risa curtseyed yet again, blushing even more than before.

"Yes, Lord Hikari. As you wish"

----------------

"Well..." Dark said, scratching the back of his head. "You certainly have bowing down now, and you look a little more comfortable with silverware... I'm impressed. I wouldn't think a commoner as yourself would master so much in so little time." Dark had grown bored of watching Daisuke repeat his near-perfect bow about 1000 times. He had slipped into he kitchen and swiped a set of silverware to teach Daisuke which ones to use when, how to use a spoon correctly, and every little bit of etiquette he knew. Which was a lot.

"You really think so?" Daisuke asked happily. He was sitting at a wooden chair at a wooden table across from Dark, beaming. Dark was leaning back in his chair, balancing it on to legs.

"BUT! You still need to work on grace. I suggest you learn to dance," Dark said, smiling mischievously. He let his chair fall forward onto all four legs once more.

"Huh? How's that going to help?" Daisuke asked, eyes wide, yet eyebrows knitted.

"I just told you- grace. Your movements are still awkward and jerky." Daisuke groaned slightly. This was torture! "Hey! You're the one who asked me to teach you how to act! It ain't an easy task for either of us!" Dark said, smiling happily at Daisuke's expression. This was fun.

"If it's so ha-" Daisuke started to retort.

"Tut, tut! No talking unless spoken to! Someone of your status has no reason to speak unless it is of vital importance to the listener. Someone of higher class may start trifling conversation, but you may not. Understand?" Dark said, ever the teacher.

"Yes," Daisuke said with a huge sigh. Court life must be horrendous! He slammed his head into the table, making the silverware and ceramic plates rattle angrily on the table.

"Good. Now on to dance lessons! We shall go into the grand hall for this. Come on," Dark said, standing up and walking to the door while beckoning to Daisuke to follow. He had the hugest smile ever seen on his face now.

----------------

Risa was in her quarters, sewing her new orders for Daisuke. No doubt that he would look princely now!

Daisuke's old clothes still made her curl her lip with disgust even now when they were not before her eyes. They would not be able to even hold a candle to these clothes that lay in her lap.

A light blue base color with royal blue and silver embroidery would make up the top. The slacks would be a rich black. There would be no velvet in this ensemble- something that surprised Risa. All of her works of late had been made with mainly velvet, but Dark insisted on just silk. That was fine with her, though. She, quite frankly, liked the look of silk much more than velvet for some reason.

She had finished sewing the clothes together, and now she was working on the décor. Embroidery would make majestic vines creep over Daisuke's shoulders and torso. Lace would add an air of stateliness about him. Cufflinks of white gold with a 12 karat diamond set in the middle would be a subtle notion of intelligence. Every little detail would make Daisuke seem less like a commoner and more like a lord.

This was what Risa was doing until someone came knocking at her door. Someone with a very mischievous smile and a request for her to follow him down to the grand hall to help teach a poor red head to dance with elegance.

_This_ was something that not even Risa could pass up.

----------------

A/N: A little bit of fluff for you. Cute, innocent, Grandpa-to-Riku fluff. Makes me go "awww... Daiki's so nice. -sniffle-"

But you know what sucks? I'm sick again.

And I have production practice.

Joy.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this'n and please continue to read. I know it's a bit jumpy right now, but I hope to get it centered mainly on Daisuke and Satoshi again once everyone's characters get situated.

I'm trying to go back and fix my typos from earlier, and if I have any typos this time around, please tell me. It's difficult for me 'cause I read what I think I wrote... You know?

Well, please review. It really helps these stories come out faster...


	5. Chapter 5

Ever Just As Sure As the Sun Will Rise  
Stage 5

"One, two, three, one, two, three... Daisuke- keep with the beat! I'm laying it out for you! How hard can it be to _listen to me tell you when to put your damned foot down_," Dark shouted, smiling sadistically from the edge of the room.

Dark had to shout, because it was a very large room, and Daisuke and Risa were dancing in the middle of the floor, trying to dance to a waltz played by servants Masahiro and Ritsuko on the violin, Freedert with a flute, and Elliot with a harpsichord. They were very good musicians, of course. They could even continue to play well, despite having to stifle laughter at Daisuke attempts to dance. Freedert especially, since she had to use her breath to play her instrument.

"It's not that easy!" Daisuke yelled to Dark over Risa's shoulder, seeing her smirk out of the corner of his eye. Dark began to laugh and Daisuke blushed fiercely, wanting to bury his face in his hands, but finding them placed on Risa's back and holding her hand up. And, after being reprimanded for the placements of his hands countless times, if he took them off of those particular spots, he was told that he would find a lovely surprise in his room late at night.

Daisuke could only imagine what that 'surprise' was. He certainly didn't want to find out.

So his hands stayed in place as he attempted to get back into the rhythm of the music. He even went so far as to close his eyes to let the music wash over him. Which was a mistake since he then found himself on the floor having tripped over his own two feet.

Needless to say, Dark was having a laughing fit, Risa was giggling, and all of the orchestration had stopped, the musicians looking away, trying to suppress their laughter. Masahiro's face was even red for the want to laugh.

"You... Are so hopeless…" Dark said between bouts of laughter and gasps of breath.

All Daisuke could do to respond was blush madly, crossing his arms, his butt still firmly planted on the floor.

"C'mon. Let's try it again," Risa said trying her hardest not to giggle while the musicians got ready to play again.

----------------

"For all of the room in this castle, for all the people still _in_ this castle, for all the restrictions I set about coming into the west wing, how is it that I never seem to be alone?" Satoshi asked, not even bothering to turn around. He could hear the footsteps, the breathing, the rustle of clothes. It was not so windy outside that it impaired his ears, and all was silent in the west wing. At least, it was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hikari. Shall I leave you in peace?" Riku said in a soft voice.

"Hmm... There must be a reason for you to enter my clandestine domain. I wish to know it," Satoshi said, finally turning around.

"Well... I just thought you should know that Krad's destroying his rooms... Shall I stop him?"

"I don't think you can. It doesn't matter anyways. It _is_ his room anyways. He shall have to deal with it being destroyed."

"_I_ will have to deal with it being destroyed, you mean," Riku said crossly.

"I give you orders to ignore any commands that Krad may give you. If he threatens you, notify me. I shall deal with him," Satoshi said, turning to face the wall again, signifying that the conversation was over. Riku nodded, though Satoshi couldn't see it.

"As you wish, my Lord," she said as she left. Maybe she would go visit Daiki again?

Satoshi sighed as he heard her footsteps fade away. He stepped closer to the wall, closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore... The portrait of Satoshi as he had been before the curse. He rested his head against the painting, firmly placing a fist next to his ear. He rested there for a few seconds.

Satoshi opened his eyes once more, backed off from the wall, glared at his portrait. He hissed and stepped forward violently while raising his hand. He struck the painting, digging into it with his fingernails and slashing it. He stepped back once more, admiring his work.

"Much better," Satoshi said as he turned to walk deeper into the west wing.

----------------

Daiki was sleeping yet again, having finished his food. Riku had left Daiki after he finished to take his platter back down to the kitchen. That was when she heard the commotion in Krad's rooms and spied him wrecking them.

Riku checked in on him again, her face falling from its cheery smile to a pout as she poked her head in and saw him sleeping. No matter. She would just come back later. Maybe he'll be awake?

----------------

Dark finished the dance lesson for the day with a "Gees, Daisuke, you have terrible coordination, but you're not bad for a commoner who's never danced before" to which Daisuke growled.

It wasn't that he hated the tall, handsome man. Daisuke liked Dark, actually.

It was just that the purple-haired one seemed to have it out for Daisuke.

It wasn't Dark that Daisuke had to worry about, though. The man just loved teasing the little redhead. Come on! He is just so tease-able!

There were other persons in the castle, though, that surely had it out for Daisuke.

----------------

"Hey- Daisuke. You wouldn't happen to know a man named Daiki, would you?" Dark said later that night. Daisuke was eating in his room today, since Lord Hikari had holed himself up in his wing.

"Daiki?! Of course I know him! He's my grandpa!" Daisuke exclaimed, standing up suddenly and causing his platter to fall to the floor with a clatter. Dark raised an eyebrow at the redhead, surprised by this outburst.

"Well, you're grandpa is here," Dark said, leaning back in his chair. He tucked his hands behind his head, watching Daisuke closely.

"Really? I must see him! Is he alright?"

"Whoa! Hold on, Dai. I don't know much about him except that he's here as a guest. Much like you."

"Oh... But he was so sick when I left him... I was out to get him some medicinal herbs. That's how I stumbled upon this place."

"Ah, so that's what it was?" Dark asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Daisuke blushed slightly, scratching his head. It was embarrassing to let this man know how he had stumbled upon the castle... After all, it was quite a distance from the village, and one could probably find said medicinal herbs closer to home.

"Well... How about I take you to see him?" Dark offered. He wasn't a bad guy. He really wasn't.

"Really, would you do that?" Daisuke asked, eyes brightening considerably.

"Sure. No problem. There's nothing else to do, anyways," Dark said, speaking the truth.

----------------

Krad hissed quietly as he silently fled the staircase. So that boy had made friends with Dark? Perfect. Just perfect.

Not only did the Master like the boy, but he gets Dark to help him learn how to act. No doubt the boy would only _climb_ in status in the eyes of Lord Hikari.

Whilst Krad fell.

That would not do. That would not do at all.

But! Hadn't he found out a precious gem of knowledge? That old man that he had found... He is Daisuke's grandfather? The one that the boy had been trying to help when he got lost?

Yes... That would indeed prove useful.

----------------

A/N: I sprained my wrist. So you better be happy that I updated this. My wrist hurts so much; it's extremely hard to type. Don't you just love me? (Hee hee. Kidding)

Anyways, I got a little pamphlet thingy about becoming an author. It was funny. And weird. And cool. I'm going to check out the organization to make sure they're legitimate, and then maybe go for the program. It sounds cool, being paid to write. 'Cause really, all I'm doing now is writing for my own pleasure... And yours, of course. But to get paid for doing something I love to do anyways... That would be cool. (Even though I wouldn't be writing fan fiction -giggle-)

Um...

Sorry this chapter is short... But again- the wrist. And this is a purty good place to stop, so why not?

Please review.

--Chiisai Hito


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. I also do not own D N Angel or any of its characters.

----------------

Krad slipped into a room down a corridor trying his hardest to not be seen. Closing the door carefully, he sighed and stepped further into the room. It wouldn't be good if he were caught near Daisuke's room by Dark...

But...

This room...

It was... familiar.

Krad glided over to a velvety red couch, listening to the comforting tick of an old clock. It was sunny out, but the room was dark. The streams of sunlight that did find their way into the room caught the dust that was so thick in the air, it was amazing that one could breathe.

Krad ran a hand along the cushion on the couch, raising his eyebrows to the deep, rich red that his touch left behind compared to the dusty, faded red that it had been.

Instead of sitting upon the couch, Krad knelt upon the floor, turning his attention to the old rug that laid seemingly pensive in the middle of the floor.

The blonde inhaled sharply, the air hissing as they passed between his clenched teeth.

That was right.

This room...

He had played in it so many years ago...

With his cousin and brother, he had plodded around the room. Such a child he had been then.

But it had been so good. Not because of the toys- they had plenty of them and all the latest and most expensive ones- but because of the friendship he had obtained.

It was lost now...

Krad stood up, sighed, and left the room sneezing resentfully.

----------------

"Dark! I don't have as long as legs as you do!"

"So?"

"So I can't run as fast," Daisuke said indignantly and Dark pulled him along. Dark was excited to actually have things to do... he had so much energy he had to let out. And running as fast as he could was the perfect way. The thing was... Daisuke, though athletic and fast himself, did not have the legs to try and run alongside with Dark while he pulled him along.

Perhaps if he were freed from Dark's pulling grip he might be able to keep with the violet-haired one, but...

"Aw. You're no fun." Dark smiled mischievously.

Daisuke lost his footing and fell flat on his face.

----------------

"Here it is," Dark said, smiling genuinely.

"Grandpa's in here?" Daisuke asked, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating from happiness. He loved his grandfather so much...

"Yup..." Dark said quirking an eyebrow. Now why would he lie about something like this? He wasn't Krad, after all.

Daisuke opened the door slowly, as if he were a masochist, torturing himself as much as he could in this particular moment.

And there was Daiki.

And Daisuke sprinted into the room, skidding to a stop next to Daiki's bed, looking intently into his grandpa's face.

And Grandpa's face was shocked.

"D-Daisuke?"

"Grandpa! I found you! You're safe! How are you? Are you feeling any better? They're taking good care of you, right? How long have you been here? I've missed you so much! I'm sorry for getting lost..." Daisuke said, speaking a few thousand words per minute, leaving Daiki no room to cut Daisuke off.

But that was alright.

After all, Daisuke was safe, seemingly happy, and healthy, and that's all Daiki ever wanted.

"Daisuke... I'm so glad you're okay... I was so worried," Daiki said, speaking the first thing that came to his mind... After all, how was he supposed to respond to Daisuke's statements and questions when he hadn't understood them?

"Grandpa! I'm sorry," Daisuke said, giving Daiki a hug.

Dark smiled at the back of the room, watching family members reunite...

Real family...

Real love...

Why couldn't his family be like that?

But that was a problem for another day, Dark supposed.

Dark left the room as silently as he could, the smile wiping off of his face to be replaced by a slightly lonely expression.

----------------

"Krad..."

"Dark..."

"So... What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I should be asking you."

"You know what I'm up to."

"So you're up to something?"

"Duh? Don't play dumb."

Krad sneered as he and Dark circled around each other in a dark hallway.

It was quite a coincidence that they met each other...

Something like this happened rarely. Krad and Dark had made it a course of action to avoid each other as completely as possible. And that was pretty completely, seeing the size of the castle, the amount of things to 'do', and the number of people in the castle.

"Dear brother, won't you tell me what you're up to?" Krad asked in a sickly sweet voice. They still circled, as if they were two lions about to pounce upon each other.

"'Dear brother', won't you shut up?" Dark responded with venom. His steps echoed the same as Krad's.

"Now, now... That was unnecessary," Krad spat back, eyes narrowing. His walk became slinkier...

"Yeah... Well, it doesn't matter to me," Dark said, stepping in time with Krad.

Krad snapped and lunged after Dark with a snarl. Dark pivoted and ran.

----------------

Krad hissed as he fell against a wall. Dark was always the athletic one... He had outrun Krad a while ago, but Krad continued to run in the hope of suddenly being able to run faster that his brother.

As expected, no luck.

Krad, huffing slightly, pushed himself from the wall and glanced around him. _Perfect_.

This was actually where he was headed.

Dark sometimes did not think.

And that's why Krad loved him so.

----------------

There came a knock on the door and Daisuke turned to look at it.

Daiki and Daisuke had been catching up on things... Mainly talking about their predicament and about Lord Hikari.

Daiki felt that they should leave the castle at once- Lord Hikari was nothing but a monster... A monster that wanted them dead.

Daisuke wanted to stay. He felt that he had seen that there was something beneath that cold exterior... That Hikari was just really lonely and needed someone to show him some happiness.

"Daisuke..." the voice outside the door said.

"Coming," Daisuke said loudly and he got up from the edge of Daiki's bed. "I'll come visit you later, okay?" Daisuke said to Daiki as he headed for the door.

"Come as soon as you can," Daiki said, his eyebrows knitting worriedly.

"Will do," Daisuke said, smiling as he opened the door. His smile dropped quickly as he saw who was behind it.

"Come, Daisuke. Dark was a little busy, so I offered to take you back to your room. You must get ready for dinner," Krad said, a smile creeping eerily onto his face.

Daisuke seriously wanted to just slam the door shut on Krad.

But he nodded, gulped, and waved goodbye to Daiki with a very forced smile on his face. He followed Krad out the door and closed the door silently behind him. Krad's smile only widened.

----------------

"ACK! I led Krad right to Daisuke!" Dark said as he stopped, having reached the west wing.

"Oh crap... I hope he didn't realize or he stopped before that..." Dark said as he turned tail and ran back to the room that he had run past in an attempt to get Krad away from him.

"Wah! I'm coming Daisuke!" Dark yelled as he left the vicinity of the west wing.

----------------

Satoshi groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He had heard something... What was it?

No matter... he was awake now.

It was a pity.

He had been dreaming.

Dreams were his escape.

Even if the old sorceress's magic could curse Satoshi's body, there was no way it could reach his subconscious. His dreams... They were untouched by the magic that made him a monster.

They were pure...

They were lovely...

They were warm...

They were what he wanted so badly...

He could never obtain them...

He couldn't die, no... That was how he supposed he could reach his dreams- death.

It only made sense.

Death is the door to eternal dreams.

----------------

A/N: Woot? I'm alive? What do I say?

Sorry for the wait. It's uh... been a long time, perhaps? I don't know. I'm too sick to think. -laugh-

Why do I always write when I'm sick?

Well, in any case, I don't have school today 'cause we have snow... 3-4 inches, maybe... I don't know.

So I might write more.

Review please...

--Chiisai Hito


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. I also do not own D N Angel or any of its characters.

----------------

"There, there, Daisuke. No need to be so... stiff," Krad said as he hooked his arm with Daisuke's and led him down the passageways.

"Eheh," was Daisuke's response. After a short pause Daisuke piped up. "What's Dark doing?"

"Never you mind, little one," Krad said, his voice sickeningly sweet and kind. "I have a surprise for you."

"O-oh?" Daisuke asked, positively terrified now.

----------------

Daisuke yelped as he hit the wall. He slid down, whimpering. Krad stood in the doorway smiling malevolently.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Krad said as he swung the door close and locked it with a 'click'.

"No! You can't do this!" Daisuke said as he picked himself off the floor and ran into the door. He was thrown back, falling into a heap on the floor.

"I can't? I thought I just did," Krad said silkily as he turned his back on the door. Not that Daisuke could see it. The door did only have on window, and it was barred, not to mention his current state of sobbing on the floor. A bruise was forming on his upper arm and shoulder as a result of being thrown against the wall and then running into a dungeon door.

Yes. Daisuke was in the dungeon.

Even he, who knew next to nothing about the castle, could tell that this place, with its stark stone walls, wretched smell, barred windows, and heavy, locked door, was a dungeon.

----------------

Dark threw the door open, startling old Daiki.

"Where is he?" Dark asked hastily.

"Who?" Daiki asked back, pulling the comforters up to his chin.

"Daisuke? Where is he, gramps?" Dark flew to Daiki and grabbed his comforters as well, shaking him rather violently.

"He... He left," Daiki said his eyes wide. "Please don't hurt me!"

Dark let go of Daiki and flew out of the room, skidding into a turn, off to find Krad.

Daiki lay back down, eyes wide, feeling he would be scarred for the rest of his life, seeing the violet-haired man's eyes wild with such anger and fear, looking straight into his.

It was not something he wanted to witness again.

Daiki sighed. "I wonder what happened to Daisuke to make him so worried."

It clicked. "Daisuke!"

Daiki was up and half-running after Dark, though he did not know which way to go.

----------------

Dark could not find Krad, and for once, he was unhappy about it.

What a time to notice how truly big the castle was.

Daiki was having the same trouble with Dark. Not only was the castle huge, though, but Dark's legs could carry him farther faster than Daiki's older legs.

Other than Daiki's illness, the man was fairly healthy for his age. His illness was merely a cold blown way out of control from his trip into the woods at night, his collapse, and his night spent on the floor of the forest. He really was getting better.

The care provided by Miss Riku also seemed to do Daiki a good number. Maybe... If Daisuke were okay... The two would get married and Daiki would be able to enjoy Miss Riku's care the rest of his life.

----------------

Defeated, Dark meandered back to the west wing... He shouldn't go there, he knew, but... Satoshi seemed to like the redhead boy a lot... And he should be told that Krad probably got his hands on the poor boy.

Surprisingly, Dark ran into the Hikari Lord in the halls. Stepping back a bit, Dark stuttered out a greeting. Satoshi just watched with an eyebrow raised.

"You need to tell me something. Say it," Satoshi said calmly.

"Well, Um... Lord Hikari... I think Krad..." Dark trailed off, looking to the right.

"Out with it."

"Well... I think he may have gotten his hands on Daisuke," Dark said quickly.

"You think?"

"Well... I haven't found Daisuke yet."

"You idiot!" Satoshi said, backhanding Dark. Dark did not bother to look back at Lord Hikari, instead place a hand over the part of his face that was blotching red from the impact.

"You look for Daisuke. I will find Krad," Satoshi said coldly.

"I'm sorry," Dark whispered. Lord Hikari could not hear it.

----------------

Satoshi strolled through the halls, growling under his breath. It was quiet as usual at the castle, but today it seemed menacing. It was as if the silence was suffocating him.

He could spend the good half of a day trying to find Krad. This only made him wish more for the days way back when, when the castle was filled of people who could tell him where some unruly servant or any other person might be.

Eventually, Satoshi ran into Krad, and by this time, Satoshi was about ready to break all of hell loose on the blonde. Krad could see this as well, as he tried to run away. Satoshi growled and launched himself at Krad, tackling him. Even if Satoshi's back was crooked, and his walking reduced to more of a hobble than anything else, the ruler could put up a fight.

Pinning Krad to the ground and straddling him, Satoshi huffed angrily at Krad's face.

"Now, now, Lord Hikari," Krad said, chuckling nervously.

"Don't you try to weasel out of this. What did you do to him?" Satoshi asked, eyes burning and voice livid.

"What did I do to whom?" Krad asked, trying to play the innocent. Satoshi snarled and wrapped his hand around the blonde's neck, pushing on his windpipe. "Master..." Krad choked out, his voice strained. "You cannot kill me..."

Satoshi gave out a little laugh. It was cold... The kind that didn't have a smile behind it. "You think I want to kill you? No, no... I want to cause you _pain_,"Satoshi said as he dug his fingernails into the other's neck. They broke skin and Krad yelped, the stinging burning taking over his mind. He pushed that away, though.

"Dear Master... Whatever has possessed you?" Krad said, trying to pry Satoshi fingers from his neck, and succeeding, though Satoshi's fingernails scratched through his neck, leaving trails of blood behind.

"Just tell me what you've done with him."

"I have done nothing," Krad said, trying to push Satoshi off of him.

"Liar! Tell me now!" Satoshi screamed, swiping his hand across Krad's face in a slap.

"I swear I haven't harmed him!" Krad said, slightly frightened by how the lord was reacting to losing this boy.

Satoshi lowered his head so that his face and Krad's were but a centimeter apart. "You shall tell me or else I will make your life a living hell."

"It already is," Krad answered icily. A smile played upon his lips.

"Tell me."

"He's in the dungeons," Krad said, finally. Before Satoshi could get off of him, though, Krad pulled the lord's head closer and lightly kissed him. The lord, in shock, did nothing and let his guard down, permitting Krad to flip him over so the he was on top on Satoshi.

"You make me do crazy things," Krad said as he lowered his head. He nipped Satoshi's lip lightly, causing the lord to gasp. Krad then bit down on Satoshi's lower lip, drawing blood. Satoshi yelped, trying to tear away from Krad, but only tearing his lip. Krad laughed sadistically and unclenched his teeth. He licked up a bit of the blood oozing down Satoshi's face.

Krad removed himself from on top on Satoshi, standing up and brushing off his robe. He would have gone further, but he knew he was doomed already.

Satoshi stood up shakily, placing a hand to his lip and wincing from the sting. He looked up at Krad, murderous intentions in his eyes.

"Go..." he said softly, his voice shaking as much as he was.

"Hm?"

"Go!" Satoshi yelled, pointing down the hall. "Leave this castle!"

"Master, I may not, or else I gladly would," Krad said, venom in his voice.

"I do not care what is allowed, just leave this castle and never come back!"

Krad huffed heavily, turned tail and walked away, leaving Satoshi, shaken, in the middle of the hallway. Satoshi stumbled to a wall and slid down, tears streaming down his face.

What if Krad had not stopped?

----------------

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Whatever you reaction, I'm here again. Like. Gasp.

So... I've been depressed.

I think a friend of mine committed suicide and I have no idea how I might be able to find out unless I call someone, and that someone is notorious for not answering. I also want more proof before I randomly call that someone with a "So... Is he dead?" when he's not.

I might be put into the insane asylum.

'Course... I was already headed there anyways.

I refuse to take any depression medications as well. I will never take one. Never. I don't care how bad I get, I will never take one.

In any case, I've ranted on you a bit much.

Please review.

--Chiisai Hito


End file.
